


GunShot to Misfortune

by usagi_bloodsmith



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagi_bloodsmith/pseuds/usagi_bloodsmith
Summary: Chris is a lost experiment that was said to have been lost in the laboratory explosion.  The day a mission went wrong could create a horrid future or a romantic relationship!





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't get blood on the carpet!" I yelled at the bleeding super soldier. He huffed and gave me a dirty look.

"Well, it's not my fault I got shot!" he spat back. I rolled my eyes at the man-child in front of me with a hand covering the wound.

"Oh, sure it wasn't Steve! Hurry into the infirmary, I'll grab the first aid kit." He nodded and walked to the infirmary, being cautious of the carpet, I smiled at him as he walked through the door. I grabbed the kit and made my way to the bloody mess of what is Captain America. I started to clean his wound,

"Thanks, Chris. Sam! Bucky! Grab Tony!" I raised my eyebrow at this inquiry about the iron man.

"What happened to Stark?"

"He got shot with a dart of some kind." Sam and Bucky arrived with an unconscious Billionaire.

"Right, put him on that table over there." They placed him gently on the table while I got back to fishing a bullet out of Steve's left bicep.

"OW!" he jumped a bit as I moved some skin out of the way to find it and used some plyers to get the iron ball out.

"Sorry, Steve. The bullet is really lodged in your arm."

"Tony's on the table now and ready to be checked on." I nodded as my response, focused on the task at hand. Bucky leaned on the table his buddy sat on, watching as I went fishing.

"We removed his suit earlier so you wouldn't have to." Sam stood beside me and also watched the fixing of Steve's arm.

"Thanks, Sam." He gave a hum to notify me that he took the thanks. After trying to get the bullet out for 15 minutes in utter silence, Bucky spoke up to break it.

"Why aren't you using your powers to remove it?" I stopped moving and hid my eyes behind my hair.

"None of your business," I said coldly. I grabbed the bullet and pulled it out, my eyes had gone blank as I cleaned the wound and bandaged it up. I walked over to the other patient and easily found the problem. I removed the dart and began to work, hearing the other 3 talking behind me in hushed voices.

It took me 10 minutes to have Tony awake and alert. He looked at me and slowly got up, he noticed he was in the Avengers infirmary and that something had, indeed, happened to him.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Out doing their own thing," I answered. I cleaned up the room as the four of them left in idle chitchat. I closed the door and sat down with my back pressed against it, sighing heavily. I had my reason to not use my power, it was much like Bruce and his other guy but I don't have dual personalities. Blood bending, shadow walking, demonic powers that made up a scary soldier. I was afraid that if I used it in here, I would hurt the guys and then be called a monster.

That was my nickname for a long time, the media and public gave it to me. My Avenger name is Reaper, I kill was the reason for it. I was a lab experiment and my parents were in charge of it. I was an assassin as well, 666 was the name I was given by the lab. But my real name has always been Chris and I have hidden my past from the team except for Wanda because of her powers.

Anyway, I calmed down after a while and walked out to the living room. Tony had left for his workshop, Sam and Steve went to train, and Bucky was on a couch reading his book. I sighed and grabbed the pack of special smokes that Bruce had made for me out from the back pocket of my jeans. It was made of nothing but blood and lavender, a concoction we discovered to calm me. I walked to the balcony, lit one up, and breathed in the red stench less smoke; I watched a few cars pull up and park.

The rest of the team walked up to the building and went to do their own things; Loki was among them due to the fact Thor had convinced us he had changed so he should join our team. I sulked in my own thoughts while I smoked but was pulled out of them when I felt someone flick my head. I looked over to see Wanda with a worried expression on her face, reading my mind to make sure everything was good or not.

"You're not okay. Want to talk about it?" I shook my head while continuing to smoke the medicated cigarettes. She sighed and walked away, not pushing this topic any farther. I swallowed the butt of the smoke and walked back inside, walking over to the couch to watch TV with a few members of the team; Bruce, Bucky, Clint, Thor with his pop tarts, Natasha, Wanda, and Vision.

After a few minutes, Peter Parker walked in through the door. He walked to the couch and sat next to me, handing me a file. I raised my eyebrow in confusion as I took the quite heavy folder and opened it to be met with my own ID number.

"The hell is this Peter? And how did you get it?" Clint grabbed the file from my hands.

"I have friends with skills. This happened to turn up while we were net surfing but it wasn't viewable, only printable so that's what we did. I haven't looked through it yet though."

"There's a reason why it's not viewable and how did they get past the security?" I had started to shake but only slightly. He shrugged at the question as he moved to look over Clint's shoulder, who was on the floor, to read what was in my folder. That's when I noticed it had left my hands and I quickly stole it from the hands of these kids; the others had started to gather around Clint as well.

"Hey! We were reading that!" yelled Thor through a face full of pop tarts.

"Well good for you but this is private. You can't read this."

"What do we have here?" Tony snatched the folder out of my hands as the rest of the team arrived into the main room. I started to internally freak out as he opened the file while everyone now gathered around Tony to read it. I quickly faded out of the room and ended up in my own room.

I tried to take my mind off of the thought of my past being laid out for the whole world to see with music but that didn't work. So, I opened Steam on my computer and started to play Undertale, I only got an hour of gameplay in before Vision walked through my locked door. He tapped my shoulder and motioned to my bed as if asking to sit down.

"The team has asked me to talk to you and ask a couple of question about the folder." I removed my headphones and lend back in my chair with a sigh.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Is it all true? Are you the experiment?" I nodded. That's what I was called throughout the agencies. An experiment that survived the destruction of the lab that had burned down to the ground, a fire had somehow started in the cafeteria and caused the loss of all the staff and all experiments. Well, that's what they thought, I was the only one to survive and escape being captured by the other companies.

"Why did you never tell us?" I quickly got up out of my chair, which startled Vision, and made my way to the door. I unlocked it, opened it up, and pointed out of the room. Vision slowly stood up and held out his hands in a defensive manner.

"We just want to help you get through all of this, we want to understand you a bit more."

"I don't need your pity; now could you please leave me alone."

"But Chris, if we just-,"

"Get. Out." Vision lowered his head and left me alone once more. I started to close the door when a foot stopped it from moving anymore, I stumbled back as Bucky pushed open the door. I fell onto my bed as Bucky closed the door so we could talk in privacy. He took a seat in my chair as I sat up on my bed in silence.

"You were a little harsh on Vision, he was just trying to help."

"Tch. I don't need help, this should never have happened. It's all Parker's fault."

"Hey," Bucky hit my shoulder, "don't blame him for an accident. It wasn't his fault, okay." I sighed and pulled out the pack of smokes, lighting one up. I breathed in the calming smoke as Bucky glared at me, fed up with me I assumed from the sigh he just gave.

"That's it! I'm calling Fury, he'll deal with you better than we can." Bucky left my room, leaving me to my sulking. My cell phone started to ring, I looked at the caller ID to see Stephen Strange was calling me. We had been friends for a while and I knew I could trust him; he was one of the few people who knew my past because I trusted him and he was quite smart on these topics.

"Hey, shorty. How's it going?" he asked, sounding as calm as ever.

"They found out," I stated bluntly, tears trying to spill from my eyes. I heard him sigh and shuffle from the other end of the phone.

"Want to get away from everything? My place is always open you know." A soft knock came from my bedroom door, I ignored it and continued to talk to Stephen.

"I'd like that," I hummed, quickly interrupted by a meal from the side of my bed. I raised an eyebrow and looked down to see a black cat staring up at me. When did we get a cat? I sighed and made room for it on the bed, it jumped up beside me and snuggled my side.

"You still there, Chris?"

"Yeah, was just interrupted by a cat walking into my room. I'll come over in a few."

"Maybe he sensed your sadness, you can bring him along if you want."

"Okay, see you soon." I ended the call, scratching the cat behind its jet black ears. It purred happily, a smile crept onto my face. He is definitely coming with me. I quickly packed up a backpack with a few things for my trip, the cat watching me the entire time. I grabbed my One-Piece hoodie and used my powers to sneak out of the building with the cat in my arms.

"GOD DAMNIT! CHRIS!!" yelled Tony, Steve peaked his head out of a window and saw me make a break for my motorbike. Ghost was what I called him, a beauty of a bike. I grabbed my helmet and put it on; I shoved the cat into my bag and drove off to Strange's house.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you actually brought the cat, Chris," Stephen said, petting the cat lovingly. The cat purred happily before leaping onto my lap; I sipped the tea Stephen had made and we had been conversing for about an hour.

"What's wrong?" I had bolted out of the chair and looked towards the big window behind me.

"Someone's here and I don't recognize their blood or them in general. There's at least a dozen of them outside and THEY'RE HEADING FOR THE FRONT DOOR!!!" I grabbed my bag and ran to the back door. I opened the door and came face to face with a man in uniform.

"Well, looks like we meet again Reaper." The next thing I knew, I was hit in the head and dragged off.

******

I sat in a cold dark room, covered in blood, bruised and beaten almost to a pulp. The room seemed endless, sucking the happiness out of me. Footsteps made their way to a steel door at one end of the room, opening it moments later.

A man in Hydra officer wear stood in the door frame, his form silhouetted by blinding white lights. His hand motioned for a few guards to take me away; the sound of an alarm broke the deafening silence. My head slowly lifted, a smirk plastered on my face.

"Sir, we have an intruder in the building!" announced an agent, frantically. The officer sighed, looking away from me on the cement floor.

"How many?" he asked calmly.

"Not sure, sir. But it's most likely the Avengers." The officer dismissed the agent and signaled the guards to follow him. As I was being dragged, a few armored men ran by; some caught my eye, looking horrified. As we entered the cafeteria, someone came crashing through the walls. We ducked behind a table as the people from the wall continued to fight.

"I'm too sober for this," mumbled the officer. "Come on, keep moving. We have to get this bloody bastard to the ship." They lifted me from the floor, restarting our journey once again. The second floor, the floor right underneath us, had been taken and Hydra men were retreating to higher floors. We made to the roof, still in one piece. The airship started its engine as we walked through the door.

"Hey! What's going on, guys?" The voice of Tony Stark came from his iron suit. From underneath his helmet, his eyebrows furrowed at the sight in front of him.

"Just standard procedure, Mr. Stark. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, yeah? Don't take my stuff then I won't worry." Ironman blasted the guards away and watched as the officer pulled out a gun, pointing it at my head.

"Hey, anyone at the roof?" he asked out to the team.

"I am," answered Peter, "what's wrong Mr. Stark?"

"Is anyone else there, kid?" Tony asked reluctantly.

"Hmmm... Nat and James are." Peter's voice was hurt a little that he wasn't right for whatever task Tony needed to be done.

"Good, tell them to go to the roof." Seconds later, Black Widow and the Winter Soldier arrived onto the roof. Natasha swiftly brought down the officer as Bucky grabbed me.

"Need a ride?" came Clint's voice as the plane showed up at the edge of the roof. They all hopped on, Bucky placed me down on the floor so Banner could fix my wounds. I soon blacked out, waking up once we made it back home. A small gasp escaped my lips as I felt searing pain bleed through my entire body. I slowly opened my eyes, blinding light the first thing I saw.

"Morning sunshine. Well, actually night," Tony said, leaning over me. As I looked around, I noticed I was surrounded by the rest of the team.

"You shouldn't move right now, Chris." Bruce stood near the folder with all my info; it seemed everyone had read it by the looks I was given.

"You're 666, huh?" proposed Steve. I nodded, the air in the room grew tense.

"Interesting, also thanks for leaving me behind," stated Loki, drawing the attention towards himself. Confused glances were passed throughout the team.

"You were the cat, weren't you?" I looked at Loki, unamused with his little joke. The others groaned at the confrontation we were having but as we did so, I noticed that Bucky was the only one not there. Bruce shuffled everyone out of the lab to fix me up or something while Tony looked over my file once more it seemed.

"Okay, since this file says to give you drugs then we will. Antidepressants, those cigarettes, and a special formula for your... Crisis moments?" I sighed as Tony read the list, thinking back to my last CM which frightened me a bit. Bruce and Tony went to work to make the drugs, leaving me laying on the table.

"Umm...could I leave now?"

"You can but I think you should say sorry to James, you scared him a bit when you left and didn't say anything," Bruce said calmly and in concentration. I nodded and rose from the table in slight pain as my head throbbed along to my heartbeat. I made my way out of the lab and walked around, asking where the winter soldier was. I knocked on his door but no answer came so, I went to the training room to see him punching the punching bag. From this viewpoint, he looked stunning while he worked out but I knew I had to talk to him.

"Hey, Bucky. Could we talk?" He didn't answer but just continued to beat the bag with a scowl on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry for making you worry and for being a pain in the ass. Can you forgive me?" He sighed and went to get his water bottle on the side of the room. He took a quick drink and turned to me with puppy dog eyes glistening in the lights.

"If you ever do that again, I will personally kill you myself. Got it?" I nodded furiously and started to leave; a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. I snuggled my head into his chest before I realized he was all sweaty.

"Aw, Buck! You're all sweaty! Go have a shower," I whined, he gave a hearty laugh and walked out of the room. I smiled to myself and left also, I bumped into Thor on the way to my room.

"Hello, Christopher! How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, what's up?"

"The spider would like to speak with you in his chambers."

"Alright, see you later!" I waved goodbye to him and left for Peter's room with a small smile on my face. I looked around his room to see him chatting with Wanda, Sam, and Steve. I knocked the door and entered with a small smile on my face to feel nice and lovely.

"Hey, Peter. You wanted to talk with me?" Peter gulped and nodded, the others left us alone to chat. He breathed deep and started to ramble an apology.

"I'm really sorry to have done this Chris! I never knew a file could cause this kind of trouble. I'm really, really, really sorry for this, please forgive me!" He lunged at me, hugging the life out of me while saying sorry over and over again.

"It's okay Pete. I was going to have to tell you all sometime about my little issue. Thanks for the head start. How's the training going?" We talked for a couple of hours until we were called for dinner, which was pizza. Dinner didn't take long, I left to go to my room to see a black cat lying on my bed. I sighed and crawled onto my bed with a book in hand; the cat changed its form to Loki and his devilish grin.

"Feeling any greater?" I nodded and snuggled into his chest while opening the Hobbit to start reading. He grinned and got comfy, after a while though I fell asleep on his lap. Loki felt like a big overprotective brother to me, which made him feel better about himself and made Thor extremely happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Day turned to night and night turned to day; I woke up in my bed and under the covers all alone with a cup of tea on my bedside table. I smiled and sipped the oolong tea that made my cheeks glow pink with warmth, I looked by the saucer to see a note from the sender of the tea.

'Meet us in the meeting room, Fury wants to talk to us all. From Bucky.' I smiled and put my cup down to get dressed; I wore a dark red t-shirt, blue jeans, no shoes or socks, and a hoodie-jacket. I walked out of my room with my cup, that was now finished, and went to the kitchen to put my cup in the sink.

"Good morning, cat hater," Loki said, smacking the back of my head as a way of showing he was still mad at me from leaving him behind at Stephen's. I giggled and walked with Loki to the meeting with Fury, everyone else was already there and ready to start.

"Since we're all here, I'm not gonna sugarcoat this; we have an experiment among us and I think we all deserve to hear the truth. Chris, you can take the floor." Fury left the front of the room and motioned for me to take his place, I walked up and took a shaky breath before laying my life out for everyone to see.

"My parents were geniuses in the scientific field, trying to find cures or creating weapons for SHIELD. But once my mom gave birth to me, something changed within them and they started to experiment on me with the help of secret SHEILD funding. I was known as 666 on all my files while my birth certificate said Christopher Corazon, my real name and the one you all know. They turned me into the perfect assassin much like with the Winter Soldier Program but worse; it was like a drug had been implanted and could never be erased. The drugs on my file you have are suppressors for my CM's or Crisis Moments; this is when I go all out and kill, just kill everything even if they aren't on the Red Lists."

"What's the Red Lists?" Natasha asked, crossing her arms with a serious expression.

"My hit lists. It's just a long list of people who should be dead but it changes every time I wake up, it's one of the strange effects of my experimentation. But the worst part was, I couldn't do anything to stop this, I was just their plaything; they made some others after I escaped the third time to find me, their genes were put together with wolves or dogs that gave them incredible abilities. By the time I was 15, something changed the game for me and the lab; I got my mutation, which happened to be the power to control blood. They worked this to their advantage by fixing the power to not only bend blood but to create weapons and solid objects using blood as well.

"By the time I was 16, I had had it. So, I lit the lab on fire to destroy everything they had created and researched. It seemed to have caused a scene as the founders had just arrived for yearly inspection and that's why it was in the papers and in SHIELD files. I've been on the run ever since and I'm still trying to cover my past in the dust." I finished with tears in the corners of my eyes. My breath was shallow and uneasy, I swayed a bit and waited for any questions.

"Meeting over. I'll call you if we need anything," Fury said, wrapping up the conference. Everyone left, leaving me alone with my thoughts; I fell to my knees and tears started to stream down my pale cheeks. No sound came from my mouth, I just starred at the ground and let the tears fall. My mind became fuzzy, I just laid out my entire life out for the whole team; they must think I'm a monster now. Monster. That was the name I called myself and what the media called me, I'm the thing parents warn their kids about at night, I'm your worst nightmare.

"Chris?" I heard Bucky call my name; I shook with fear as he approached, afraid of what he might think of me now. He slowly crouched down beside me, a concerned look on his face. I looked at the ground with no intention of talking; he shifted so he sat beside me in silence.

"You want to talk?"

"No," I stated bluntly. Bucky grumbled, seeming annoyed with my attitude.

"I can't help you if you don't talk."

"Maybe I don't want your help," I retorted, feeling my rage trying to break free.

"Wow, okay. I was just trying to help, I can see when I'm not wanted. See ya, training is at one." Bucky stormed out of the room, I sighed and left to go to my room. I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling in my dark thoughts; my phone went off with my friend Bobby's number. I ignored the call and it went to voicemail.

"Hey, bud. Hope you're okay, if you need to talk, you know how to reach me. Also, we were wondering if you wanted to go to the bar tonight. If you can't, no prob. Call me back, bye." The call ended with her voice sighing; I was now alone so, I let the tears flow.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't hold it in any longer, it had been months since I had cried so much, my eyes were red and sore. Telling everyone my past, being mean to Bucky, whom I had a crush on, and being an all-around pain in the ass. Fuck it! I'm going to the bar to drown myself!

I cleaned myself up a bit and left the HQ, not answering anyone who called out to me. Hopping on to my bike, I road off to our bar; I pulled up to see Bobby's car and parked next to it. I walked in to see they were already at our usual table in the back corner, drinking merrily while singing drinking songs of many different kinds. I sat down and ordered rum, singing along with them and having a grand time.

"Okay, you've had enough." Bobby took the glass from my hand after hours of drinking, everything was blurry and fuzzy as hell. She, with the help of her boyfriend, helped me outside towards my bike; a blurry figure sat upon Ghost. My friends placed me on the back and wrapped my arms around this person's waist before driving off home. I don't remember much after that but I did make it back to the Avengers' tower safely.

I awoke with a painful headache and looked up from my pillow to see Bucky staring down at me. He handed me a glass of water with some Aspirin, I accepted it and drank it in silence. After a few minutes, Bucky left me with an angry expression on his face; I sighed and got up to get dressed. For the rest of the day, I didn't see Bucky once the entire time; I had asked Steve a couple of times but I never found him.

*************

Weeks past and it was like I had never told them my past, they treated me normally when I thought they would shun me or treat me like shit. Even though this was swell and all, Bucky ignored me the whole time. When we did converse, it usually ended in an argument and the others breaking up fist fights. I really fucked up our friendship and I don't think I can ever get it back now.

"Reaper, we're going to have to put you on a mission but only for today. We can't have any accidents, you'll be code red for now." I nodded as Fury left my room to do Fury things. I got dressed and made my way to the jet, looking to see who I'd have to be on a mission with; everyone was there so I guessed it was a bigger one than usual. Flying off, we went over the action plan, I paid no attention as I was just a backup plan for code green.

"Everyone understand?" Captain asked he got an acceptable response before we landed the jet in the woods. Soon it was just me and Banner in the jet, waiting to see if our code would be called. An hour went by and code green was now in effect so I sat alone, humming Blurry Face by Twenty-One Pilots to pass the time. Suddenly, the com-line went silent; I tried calling to see if anyone was there but nothing.

"CODE RED! CODE RED!" someone screamed from off in the distance. I quickly pulled on my skull-jaw mask and ran out to help; the sent of blood fresh in the air that could drive a man crazy. Creating a blade, I sliced the head off of some guy from behind that I noticed was trying to find our flying plane. Excitement ran through my veins as I killed over and over again, soon seeing the familiar green guy run ahead of me. I jumped over him and made it to the fortress we were trying to enter only to be met with a firing squad, fun. I stopped, focused my energy, and breathed in to start my rampage of death. A blast of dark mist blasted out from my body and in an insistent, the firing squad had fallen dead.

"Okay, we're done here, Fury. Open the garage." We had ended the mission successfully but not without a few bumps and bruises, mostly an unconscious Bucky who was rushed to the medical ward. We all watched from the giant window to make sure he made it but something seemed off. A long beep came from a machine as Bucky's heart stopped, he's dying! I rushed inside and placed my hands on his chest, the doctors trying to pry me off but it was no use I had to save him! Black mist surrounded us as I tried to find out what was wrong, a bullet was lodged right under his heart and it was melting around the heart.

"Everyone leave! This could get messy!" I screamed, making sure the others were safe before I started to fish the bullet out. I stuck my hand into his chest and gripped the bullet, his blood flowed through my fingers as I pulled it. I got it! I pulled out the bullet and closed up the wounds, hearing his heartbeat become normal once again.


End file.
